Daring Charming
Daring Charming is a 2013-introduced and fiction-only character. He is part of an unknown fairytale and he is a student at Ever After High. Daring is the older brother of Dexter Charming, another Royal, and Darling Charming, a Rebel. Personality For the most part, Daring is his father's son - he is, obviously, quite charming and handsome. He is a tad egotistical and conceited, very infatuated with his appearance, as he is often seen with a mirror or flashing his smile to girls. It is apparent that Daring's sanity, confidence, and happiness all revolve around him seeing himself in the mirror. He does have some sense of duty though. He is often seen escorting his future queen Apple White and he is well-practiced in gallantry. Daring also takes extra precaution when his teeth get whitened by covering his mouth to not risk blinding bypassing students. Appearance Daring has blond hair, white skin, and gray-blue eyes. Outfits Signature - Royals He wears princely apparel: an argyle sweater, an EAH Letterman jacket, blue jeans and white shoes with gold on the sides along with a golden crown on his head. Legacy Day For his pledge, he wears a regal blue military jacket with gold epaulets and a sash over a black double-breasted vest. He also has a red cape and a larger crown. Hat-Tastic Party Daring wears a dirty white shirt and tie. Over it, he wears a sweater vest with a pendant and badge. Daring wears pale and light green pants with dirty green shoes and a golden crown. Thronecoming Daring has extremely slicked back gelled hair. He wears a black tuxedo, red shirt, and with a blue bow tie and traditional princely attire. Interest As one of Ever After High's most athletic students, Daring goes all-out when it comes to bookball. He plays for the Ever After High's bookball team and seems to be quite skilled at the sport. Relationships Family He is the son of King Charming and Queen Charming and has two twin siblings who are younger by nine months: Dexter and Darling. According to the Ever After High books, he has numerous cousins and each set uses the same first letter in their names. The cousins are Bountiful, Breathtaking, and Beloved, Charity, Courageous, Cherished, and Caring, Elegant and Errant, Fragile, Fearless and Fairest, and Good-Enough, Gallant, Glorious, Gutsy, Gracious, and Gorgeous. His grandparents are Alluring and Auspicious Charming. Friends Daring is easily close with Dexter, his brother, but Dexter has secret feelings that Daring is somewhat foreshadowing him. Daring is friends with most princes. Hopper Croakington II is his roommate so it's likely they get along as well. Romance Daring has the admiration of almost every girl in school, such as Duchess Swan, Holly O'Hair, and Lizzie Hearts. Cerise Hood is implied to fancy him too and even Raven Queen was interested when she thought the feeling was mutual. Apple White, his thought-to-be destined love, is happy to marry him later on in life, but currently is not romantically involved with him. This was mutual for Daring, but shown in "Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date", Daring took Lizzie out as a dare, and in the end, truly was charmed by her. Usually, however, Daring is out and about with other girls around the school. An example of this is when he went out with Lizzie but asked Duchess out straight after, as well as accusing Kitty Cheshire herself of asking him out. On Yen Sid's Team After the Dragon Games at Ever After High, he was still worried and scared about what his true destiny was: If he is not Apple White's Prince Charming, then what destiny does he have? How come he doesn't he have a destiny that is to become like his father? And why did Darling get the role? Then one night, while he and his little brother and sister, the twins of royals and rebels, were at one of Briar Beauty's spell-tacular parties, he spotted his brother, Dexter, who found the noise of the sound when he was in the halls looking for Raven, in complete shock when he saw that there was a demon and a hooded girl on school grounds fighting with each other. When the battle was over, he acted like a fanboy who was excited for something he wanted to see all of the excitement. But as he saw that the creatures were all defeated, the figure that destroyed them revealed to be a teenage girl, whom introduced herself as Andrea Garcia, Yen Sid's reincarnated daughter. As he saw Andrea, he fell head over heals for her, especially his brother and his friend, Hunter, fell for her too. But when he saw that she was about to leave, Raven asked her if she and her friends would help her out. But Milton Grimm, the headmaster, didn't want anyone to leave the school, but Andrea said that she and her father will take good care of them while he and Giles Grimm take care and call if there is any danger that comes out and tries to attack Ever After. While on Yen Sid's Team, he started to date Lizzie Hearts in secret, than usual. As they went to the movies, they were soon ran into and was greeted by Andrea because she is going on a double date with Raven Queen as her date and Darling Charming and Apple White as the other pair. When Daring and Lizzie were done with their date, they shared their first kiss in front of Lizzie's and Daring's room they share. After that, they started to date and sleep with each other in secret, knowing that this is a start of a new love. In addition, maybe Daring's true destiny is being the next King of Hearts with Lizzie Hearts as the Queen of Hearts. Category:Prince Category:Son Category:Student Category:Sibling Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Royalty Category:Related to Good Category:Ever After High Character Category:Ever After High Characters